


Birthday Wishes

by Venezia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was reactivated for a mission with the SEALs and been away for too long. It’s Danny’s birthday and he’s spending the day with Gracie while waiting for a phone call from Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this very adorable gifset going around on Tumblr. Enjoy! 
> 
> http://the-aloha-wolf-princess.tumblr.com/post/44866102840/mcdanno-au-steve-was-reactivated-for-a-mission
> 
> I don't know how to set hyperlinks so there's the link if your interested!

Danny tossed in the bed again, seeking the body that was usually there but was now missing. He flipped onto his side and looked at the empty side of the bed where Steve usually slept and sighed. He hadn’t really slept since Steve had left a little over 3 months ago for a SEAL mission and he tried to call when he could but even then it wasn’t very often. The last time they talked had been a week ago and Steve had promised that he would call at the end of this week for Danny’s birthday that way Grace would be over too. Danny couldn’t wait for tonight. He still had to get up and go to work though and wait for Grace to get out of school. It was 2 a.m. and he needed atleast the 4 hours of sleep he could get until he had to get up, so he grabbed Steve’s pillow and closed his eyes, snuggling into it. 

Kono nudged Chin as she saw Danny come in with dark circles under his eyes again. He came into the bull pen and walked up to the table rubbing at his eyes. Kono handed him a cup of coffee that she had brought this morning, “Here brah. Coffee and there’s some Malasadas in my office.”

“Thanks.” Danny took the cup and sipped at the hot liquid.

“We know you haven’t been sleeping a lot and it was my turn to bring breakfast anyways.” Kono shrugged, “And we don’t have a case today, so if we just catch up on some paperwork, we can leave early.”

Danny nodded and made his way to his office, pulling all the files he needed and forms and began filling them out. It didn’t take him as long as it normally did because he didn’t have to fill Steve’s forms out too. He finished around two and said bye to Chin and Kono, making his way out to the car. He figured he would stop and rent a couple movies for him and Grace. By the time he was done and made it to Grace’s school, she was coming down the front steps and she ran across to him, “Hey Danno!”

“Monkey!” Danny caught her and held her tight, squeezing her, “You still give the best hugs.”

“Happy Birthday, Danno!” Grace asked as Danny set her down and led her to the car, “Is Uncle Steve still gonna call tonight?”

Danny nodded and helped her into the back seat, “Yes, he is. I thought while we waited, we could watch some movies and maybe order some pizza.”

“Can we get pineapple on the pizza?” Grace asked form the backseat, smiling expectantly at Danny.

Danny groaned and looked at her in the rearview mirror, “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Come on Danno! Then we can tell Uncle Steve you tried it that way he will stop bugging you about it.” Grace begged, turning her giant brown eyes on him.

Danny held out for all of about 5 seconds, “Fine! We can get pineapple on our pizza.”

“Yes!” Grace squealed, “Thank you, Danno!”

When they got home, Danny and Grace pushed all the furniture to one side of the room and dragged a mattress from Grace’s room into the living room and placed two chairs on both sides of it. Danny ordered the pizza as Grace dragged every blanket and pillow she could find into the living room. She threw all the pillows down and Danny helped her drape the blankets over the chair to create a makeshift tent.

“Alright, I think that about does it. Let’s grab our pajamas and hunker down.” Danny said, standing back as they admired their blanket tent in the middle of the living room.   
They each changed into sleep clothes and flopped down on the mattress. Danny put in one of the DVD’s he had rented and they say there watching the movie, the phone lying in between them as they eagerly awaited Steve’s call. As they watched the movie, Danny noticed Grace wasn’t looking at it but at the empty spot on the other side of the mattress, “What are you looking at, Monkey?”

“I really miss Uncle Steve.” Grace sighed, “He would be lying there, watching the movie with us.”

Danny smiled, “I miss him too, but the Navy needs him so we’ll just sit here and wait for him.” Danny leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Grace giggled, “Do you miss him more as your boyfriend or your partner at work?”

“Well definitely a little of both.” Danny sighed and looked down at the still silent phone. The doorbell rang and he looked up at Grace, “Dinner’s here! We’ll take a break to eat and then finish the movie and keep waiting for Steve, sound good?”

Grace nodded and Danny kissed her forehead again before crawling out of the blanket tent and getting up to answer the door. He dug in his pocket for some cash as he answered the door and when he opened it and looked up, all he saw was all 6 feet of Navy SEAL in his uniform, a small butterfly bandage above his eye, a tired look upon his face that changed into a grin, “Hi.”

Danny was speechless for about 10 seconds, before he jumped, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and smashing their lips together. He felt Steve’s arms come around him and hold him closer. Danny slid his fingers into the hair curling at the nape of Steve’s neck and broke the kiss, smiling, “Hi.”

“Uncle Steve!” Grace yelled as she came running through the house. She jumped at him as Danny backed up and Steve caught her, hauling her up and squeezing her tightly.

“Gracie! I missed you guys so much!” Steve squeezed her tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing in return. She pulled back and smiled at him, kissing   
his cheek, “Is this better than a phone call?”

“Yes!” Grace shrieked, squeezing him again. 

“Come on! Come inside, where we can shriek and squeal all we want.” Danny grabbed Steve’s bag and hauled inside as Steve walked inside, still holding Grace.

Steve set her down, but she frowned at him and looked at the cut above his eye, “Are you ok, Uncle Steve?”

“I’m fine. It’s just a scratch, the doctor made me put the bandage on. I really didn’t need it.” Steve assured her. He straightened up and looked around the living room at the blanket tent and he looked back to Danny, “Looks like you guys were having fun.”

Danny shrugged, “We were just celebrating my birthday. We got some movies, pizza is on the way. Pizza with pineapple, may I add and we were just waiting for your phone call.” 

“Well, I’m back now. For Good. And I could really go for some pineapple pizza and a relaxing night with the people I love most.” Steve wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist, kissing his temple.

The doorbell rang again and Danny gave him a quick kiss, “Why, don’t you go change out of your clothes and I’ll get the pizza?”

Steve kissed him again before grabbing his bag and making his way down the hall to the bedroom as Danny grabbed the pizza. He washed his face real quick, dabbed at the cut above his eye with some clean water, and changed into sweatpants and tshirt before making his way back out to the living room. He crawled into the tent and laid down beside Danny, cushioning his head on one of Grace’s stuffed animals and accepted a paper plate of pizza from Danny. They restarted the movie and Danny lay against his chest, smiling contentedly.

Around nine o’clock, Grace fell asleep and Danny carried her to their bedroom since her mattress was in the living room. He kissed her good night and tucked her before going back out to Steve. He climbed into the tent and over Steve, sitting on his lap, leaning down to kiss him as he brought Steve’s hands up above his head and entwined their fingers, “What happened to your eye?” he asked.

Steve sighed, “Nothing major. Blew up some buildings and some pieces went flying,” Steve shrugged, “You know, the normal stuff.”  
Danny snorted, “Right, the normal stuff that you do here.” Steve smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

Danny slid off his lap and lay down on the mattress, scooting down so he could rest his head against Steve’s chest. He could hear Steve’s heart beating, steady and soothing, and he felt the rise and fall of Steve’s chest. Steve brought an arm up around him and pulled him impossibly closer. 

Steve smiled as he heard Danny’s breathing even out and he lay back, looking up at the blanket with pink and purple polka dots hung across the living room. He smiled and closed his eyes. It was good to be home.


End file.
